


A little too same

by queenofcrossroads



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcrossroads/pseuds/queenofcrossroads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gob and Tony meet again on the night of Cinco de Mayo, both believing the other does not remember anything; Gob tries to get Tony drunk to have sex with him, but it turns out they are a little too “same”.<br/>A special thanks to lovely giraffeofpaper, my beta, and cmere, who has been really supportive as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little too same

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing Blunder! So, basically Tony lying to get into Gob’s pants again has been my headcanon since I finished AD; mostly because I couldn’t bear how sad it must have been for Gob to realize that the guy he was in love with has decided to forget him (even if that’s exactly what he would have done if he had been able to).

“Hey, Gobie. It's Tony. We still on for our sex date tonight?”

Gob did not reply right away. 

“Gob?”

“Oh, yeah, uhmm, yeah. Sure. My place.” Gob replied half-heartedly.

“Wonderful. See you!”

Now, of course, Tony knew perfectly well what day it was. It was Cinco de Mayo and he had had sex with Gob the night before. But he had learned a lot about him during their dates and if there was one thing he could count on, it was that Gob would try to erase the memories of that night with a forget-me-now. Sure, Tony had nothing to lose as he was already the “gay magician” (even though deep down, he wasn’t completely at peace being gay, now that it had stopped being just a charade), but Gob was still the Christian magician. Tony knew that under normal circumstances, Gob would not want to make their relationship a thing. But dammit, he wanted to be with him once again. And as many times as he could, he realized. So yeah, Tony had fallen for Gob. Stupid, forgetful Gob. _But wait a second,_ he thought; his being forgetful was the perfect opportunity to get in Gob’s bed again, without him even finding out Tony had enjoyed it so much that he needed to be with him once more. Tony wondered how things would play out this time, now that Gob didn’t have her (the mother of his child, whatever her name was) **annnd** he couldn’t use her as a decoy. Would Gob try to back out of their plans because he actually was (used to be?) straight?

\-----------------

Meanwhile, in the model home, Gob was facing a similar problem. He wiped the shaving cream off, washed his face and dried it with a clean towel; however, the blank expression on his face did not fade away. So, Tony Wonder had decided to forget their night together. What, wasn’t Gob good enough for Tony Wonder, gay magician? _That little bitch_. Suddenly, he realized some kind of liquid substance was running down his cheek. Gob had cried tons of times: in front of prostitutes, in front of his family, even in front of an audience. But this was somewhat different. The sheer misery he was experiencing had caused him to drop one single tear. 

Gob had given up too many times in his life already, and the times he hadn’t had been mostly because he couldn’t see that he had failed. So with the little strength he had left in his body, he put himself together and decided to give Tony a night that he could not forget, even if he tried (which was likely). But Gob had a different problem, now that he knew that Tony actually was (used to be?) straight. How would he get Tony to sleep with him this time? Gob wondered how he had ever got anyone to sleep with him; it was mostly his illusions that had got him laid, but with Tony being a much better magician, it wasn’t really an option. And that’s when it dawned upon him: alcohol. It was simple, yet effective; he would get Tony completely wasted. 

\-----------------

Tony had once again arrived early at the model home, only to find Gob waiting for him.

“Hey… Gobie.” Tony said when he realized Gob was in the kitchen and he had let himself in without even knocking. 

“Hi, I wasn’t really expecting you so early.” Gob had been sitting in the kitchen for the last hour waiting for him. 

“Yeah, hm. I- I brought wine”

“Same! I mean,” Gob corrected himself, “I’ve got wine. Red Wine!”

“Same!”

“We should crack open a bottle… if you want”

“Yeah, definitely.” 

The both of them settled down on the couch of the model home and pretend-drank for hours, while talking about life, illusions and family. Of course, neither of them wanted to be drunk for the occasion, and they both wanted to get the other drunk so they would have sex. So every time one would exit the room or look away, the other would pour the drink somewhere (Tony was a little more careful than Gob, pouring his in the tree-pot he had at his right; Gob was more careless and just poured his behind the couch). Two hours and five wasted bottles of wine later, Gob was ready to move forward. 

“You know- you know what we should do?” he said, pretending to be drunk and swaying for realism.

“What?” blurted Tony in a similar fake state.

“We should totally make out with each other.”

“Yeah. Yes. Same! I was just thinking the same thing.”

And without further ado, Gob jumped on top of Tony and started kissing him passionately. They were both completely sober but had to pretend otherwise, kissing sloppily and with more strength than any of the two would have liked. Tony ran his hands up and down Gob’s back while he placed a hand on Tony’s cheek and the other wandered idly round his neck and hair. Tony grabbed his ass, sending shivers down Gob’s body and encouraging him to add tongue to his kiss and rub Tony through his jeans. 

“Let’s go to my room” whispered Gob, standing up and extending a hand for Tony to hold. He wasn’t sure why he had done that (it was definitely a first) but he was glad. Tony’s warm hand felt nice against his, even nicer than when it had been on his back. 

Once in the room, they took each other’s shirts off and Gob pushed Tony onto the bed. They kissed hungrily, Gob on top, running his hands all over Tony’s chest, both with semi erections brushing together through their clothes. Gob pulled back from the kiss and started licking the other man’s ear, then going down his neck, planting little kisses as he descended. When he reached Tony’s right nipple, he kissed and nibbled at it for a while, as he played with the left one with his hand. Tony let out a little moan and Gob looked up with a sincere smile that was almost instantly reciprocated.  
Gob kept traveling down Tony’s body, unbuttoned his jeans, lowered them a bit, and started mouthing Tony’s cock through the fabric of his underwear. 

Tony closed his eyes for a second enjoying the feeling and gave out a little cry. “Let me- hm- let me just get the lube” he said, fearing he could be getting too close to coming. Tony pushed Gob aside and went straight for the second drawer where he found the lube, along with handcuffs and other various objects.

“Wait, how did you know where the lube was?” asked Gob as Tony sat back on the bed.

“I-hmm,” he hesitated, “I’m Tony Wonder, gay magician! I can make lube appear out of literally anywhere.” 

Gob considered it for a second, but before he could say anything, Tony sentenced, “Hey, you’re not drunk.”

“Well, you’re not drunk, either.” Gob frowned.

“Fine, fine, I’ll be honest. This is not the first time we-hm-we have sex.”

“You knew about that?” 

“You knew, too?” 

Both of them stared at each other silently for what seemed like a whole minute. It was Tony who broke the silence, “So you didn’t take a forget-me-now. Seems like I don’t know you that well after all.”

“Well, I would have.” Gob replied, trying to make him feel better but realizing it wasn’t too flattering a comment to make, “But I gave the last one to Michael ― Stupid Michael.”

“Oh” was the only thing Tony could think of, and Gob could tell he had made a huge mistake.

“But what about you? You were the one who called pretending you didn’t remember anything!”

“Well, I just wanted to see you again, ok?” Tony shouted. 

“Same!” blurted Gob. 

“No, Gobie, you don’t understand. I mean, I was ashamed to be in love with a man, and I suddenly discovered these new feelings that I only allowed to happen because I thought you were gay, and I was hoping steal your software, but then I found out you were straight and I wanted to get even, so maybe I put a mask on someone and then try to convince myself that the sex I was having was with myself, but it turned out to be you and all I ended up doing was proving that my feelings were real.” 

“Homo much?” Gob couldn’t resist the opportunity.

“Exactly. Now you see why I had to pretend?” Tony looked defeated, an expression Gob had never seen in his face.

“No, Tony, wait. I- I feel the same way.”

“Same?” a shy smile brightened Tony’s face.

“Same.” humbly replied Gob. They were now staring at each other fixedly and little by little, they came closer and closer until their noses touched. The two closed their eyes and let themselves get carried away by the moment, even though it was a little too cheesy for both their liking.

“So, you want to pick up where we left off or?” Tony asked when they finally split.

“Yeah, or we could, you know, cuddle.” That was another first for Gob Bluth.

“I’d like that” replied Tony, taking Gob’s hands in his and reaching for another kiss.


End file.
